Casual Encounters
by MrsMaxCarter
Summary: Max and Millie start a casual relationship with each other but things become difficult when Millie sees Max with another woman and becomes jealous. She asks her friends at work without telling them about her relationship with Max and decides to Max how she really feels about him.
1. The First Night

**Casual Encounters  
****Chapter 1 - The First Night**

**Millie  
**I needed a drink after the day I've had! I had been put on duty today with Nate and all I had listened to all day was his stories of one night stands and how many times he's come close to becoming a dad where girls had lied about being on birth control or something, then I had to listen to him going on about football and the team he supported wasn't doing to well in the season so far. When I told him that I didn't care about football he started telling me about rugby which again I didn't really care about but I let him speak. To be honest I can't blame him for talking about such rubbish considering it was so quiet today we only had three call outs and they were to a couple of thefts, one at a convenience store and the other two were at a shopping centre.

Walking out of the girls locker room with Kirsty, Sally and Mel we were met by Ben, Nate, Roger, Leon and Callum just coming out of the men's locker room "Guess what… CID are down at The Seven Bells and they had a great result on a drugs raid, they're buying" Callum said as we started walking down to the exit so we could walk to the pub.

"Bloody hell it must have been a great result!" Mel exclaimed.

Twenty minutes later we were in the pub with Max Carter buying us a round of drinks, it was a good result for Max to be buying the drinks, I can't remember the last time Max was at the pub with everyone from work. He came over with mine and the girls drinks and put them in front of us before smiling, we thanked him and he went back over to Mickey and Terry at the bar who were doing a shot.

Kirsty nudged me and I turned back to the girls who just giggled and shook their heads at me "What?" I asked even though I knew what they were laughing at, they all knew I had a crush on Max.

"You! I think you should just jump his bones already" Sally said.

"Anyone we know?" Ben asked as him and Nate came and sat with us.

"Millie fancies Max" Kirsty said.

"Thanks girls" I said with a smirk.

The conversation for the next half hour was about me and how I have a crush on Max, Nate told me to be reckless and have a one night stand with him, Ben told me to ask him out, the girls told me to get him drunk tonight and then jump his bones "I dare you to go and buy him a shot" Sally said.

"Fine" I stated and got up from the table grabbing my purse and walked to the bar and stood next to Max who was standing on his own at the bar drinking a bottle of beer, I called over the barman and got myself a shot "Want one?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He said and I ordered another one and we took the shot together "Whew! I haven't had a shot of jagermeister for a while" He said as he let the shot sink in "Want another?" He asked and I nodded as Max ordered another two for us.

Another three shots and two beers later I was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol and Max did too so he grabbed us two bar stools and we sat down at the bar and started talking "So what's got CID spending tonight?" I asked him.

"Well we've been working on taking down a major drug dealer but every time he had been raided he had either been tipped off that we were coming or he had already sold them but we raided him this afternoon and we caught him with well over £5000 of coke and heroin so we got more then enough to put him away for a long time" He explained.

Me and Max ended up drinking more together and then when I went to go back to the others they had already gone! They went without saying goodbye the little fuckers! I grabbed my phone out of my bad and was about to call myself a taxi when Max said that he was going home as well and my place was on the way and he had just called a taxi so we went outside to wait for it, it was only a couple of minutes later when the taxi pulled up and Max told him to drop me off first.

The taxi pulled up at my apartment complex and I decided to take the plunge "Do you want to come in?" I asked Max after I had climbed out of the taxi.

"Do you know what? I will" He paid the taxi man and we went up to my apartment "Nice place" He said as we walked through to the living room.

I poured us a drink of wine and we sat on my sofa and Max had put the TV on a music channel so we had some background noise "Guarantee my neighbours will be sneaking around tomorrow asking me who you were and what you were doing here" I said to him and he just chuckled.

He got up off the sofa and went over to the window looking at the view "No offence but I didn't think a pc could afford to buy a place like this" He said.

"Truth is it isn't brought, I'm renting it off my cousin" I told him "What about you? Your place brought?" I asked.

"Yeah brought it two years ago" He answered.

I went and stood next to him and we stood there looking at the view from the window and I realised that me and Max had drunken the drink "Want another?" I asked him and he nodded so I took his empty glass and went to the kitchen were I poured us another drink but after I had poured his drink and went to pour my he came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders turning me around to face him "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything he just leaned closer to me and placed his lips on mine in a sweet kiss then his hands went to my waist and he pushed me back slightly until my back was up against the counter, I put my hands around his neck holding his lips to me but we did pull away when we needed air "What did you do that for?" I asked trying to catch my breath again.

He took a couple of steps away "I can stop if you want me too" He said but I shook my head and went to him pushing him back until his back was against the counter and kissed him. Soon his hands went to my waist again and I put my hands around his neck again, the drinks completely forgotten about. His hands moved from my waist and went to my bum and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and then he started walking "Where's the bedroom?" He asked breathless.

"Down the hallway second door on the left" I said and started kissing him again, he started walking again. I heard him open a door and I felt his leg move and the door closed so I'm guessing that he kicked it closed behind him. I felt myself get lowered and then I was on the bed with my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms still wrapped around his neck.

Max moved us up the bed and my head hit the pillow but I wasn't a girl who laid on her back so I used the power I had with my legs wrapped around him so roll us so I was over him and I was straddling him. His hands went to the hem of my top and he lifted it over my head and I started unbuttoning his shirt taking it off him then after we had finished stripping each other Max rolled us over again so he was above me and he took his lips off mine and put them on my neck and placed butterfly kissed down my neck and in between my breasts.

I rolled off him and laid down next to him and we both tried to get our breaths back "You know… it's been a while I forgot how much fun it was" He said and I just laughed "What? Six months is a long time" He told me and I turned to face him.

"Well I never thought Max Carter would be short of women!" I said in mock shock.

"Every man has a dry spell" He said.

"Six months is a long dry spell" I joked.

We spoke for a few more minutes then he said that he was going to go home but he said one thing before he left which made me smile "We should do this again some time" He told me then when he had finished getting dressed and he stood at the door and I just nodded and he smirked at me before leaving, I heard the front door close behind him and I just smiled to myself.

I can't believe I had sex with Max! And he wanted to do it again! To believe that Sally didn't even think that I would go and ask him for a drink, well that's told her that I will do more then just have a drink with him. Although I wasn't all that sure I should tell the girls that me and Max had sex for the fact that it would be all round the station within minutes and I don't think that Max would appreciate all of the station talking about his sex abilities… and abilities they were.

I was impressed at Max and everything that he had to offer tonight, I wasn't expecting it, I thought he might just be your average Joe but… well he wasn't. He was more then your average Joe and he knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it, congratulations Max.

Did he really want to do it again with me? Or was he just saying that? I'm hoping that he wasn't just saying that and he actually meant it because that would mean that he had just as much of a good time as I did. What was work going to be like tomorrow? Was it going to be awkward? Was it going to be like it normally was? Was he going to treat me any different? Part of me was looking forward to work tomorrow and part of me wasn't for that fact that I didn't know how he would react.

I set my alarm for the morning and then turned the light off before climbing back into bed and wrapping myself up in my covers and fell asleep thinking of things that could go wrong at work.

**This is my first story, please tell me what you think of it. **


	2. The Morning After

**Casual Encounters  
****Chapter 2 - The Morning After**

**Millie  
**The alarm went off and brought me back to the land of the awake! I turned the alarm off before dragging myself out of bed and getting in the shower quickly before going back into my bedroom and getting dressed and drying my hair then I made the bed again and went and made myself some coffee and cereal, I must remember to go food shopping, I'm surprised I feel this good after how much I drank last night but maybe that's what having sex with Max does to you after a night of drinking. I put my empty cup and bowel in the basin before grabbing my bag and keys etc and started my normal 10 minute walk to work.

When I got to work I had decided not to everyone about my little night with Max as I'm sure he doesn't want it broadcast everywhere but I would tell them we had a few more drinks together then I got a taxi home and went home on my own. I walked into the girls locker room and seen Kirsty, Mel and Sally already half dressed, when they seen me they started smirking at me "Well Millie, how was your night?" Sally asked suggestively.

"My night was OK, we had some drinks and I turned to go back to you lot but you had left so I got a taxi home… alone" I stated "Where did you all go anyway?" I asked as I started getting changed.

"We went home, we were going to get you to share a taxi with us but you and Max looked so cosy last night so we just left you" Mel said and I just rolled my eyes at them and tied my hair up.

The four of us walked to the briefing room together and got out jobs for the day, me and Roger were to go and help CID with an obbo they're doing on the Larkmead Estate so we were sent straight off when the briefing finished. We got there and wasn't sure who we were reporting too but it turned out to be Mickey and Max, great, I smiled at Max but he just ignored me and started telling me and Roger what he wanted us to do which was to take over from Terry and Grace until lunchtime when Max and Mickey would show up and see what we had, they gave us a list and photographs of people that they were interested in and then the real target they were after.

David Ross was the main target and he was a mean guy, I had a run in with him a few months ago when he hit a child crossing the road but the little boy was scared of him so it didn't go any further. I remember showing up on the scene and David Ross got right in my face shouting at me saying that the kid was in the wrong and it wasn't his fault then when I asked him to calm down he told to 'shut the fuck up you stupid cow' I'm pretty sure they were his exact words.

Me and Roger got to the obbo sight and took over from Terry and Grace, they gave us everything they had at the moment and explained what the day to day routine was for the house we were watching and it's occupants. They said to call anything in if it seems a bit dodgy or not in the normal day to day routine because it could mean that something was going down and they wanted to be on top of it, of course me and Roger will now do all the leg work and they will get all the praise as usual.

We must have only been there an hour and we seen at least 30 drug deals but we were told not to worry about them because they wasn't who we were after and it was in the day to day running of things we were just to concentrate on David Ross and the other people on the list and that was all.

"So why's the Sarge in a bad mood with you today, say something to upset him when you shared a drink last night?" Roger asked with a smirk.

"I don't what's wrong with him, he was fine when he went home" I told him.

"So he went home alone then?" He asked.

"Yes Roger he went home alone" I answered truthfully it was me who didn't go home alone.

"You deserve someone better then Max bleedin' Carter" He said and I just laughed.

"How about when I get a boyfriend I let you meet him before my parents to make sure he's worthy?" I suggested and he laughed.

At lunchtime Max and Mickey showed up and asked us what we had, I explained to them that the only person we had seen on the list was David Ross doing deals with some junkies but we were told to leave the junkies as it wasn't them that we were after "So none of the key players have shown up today?" He asked and I shook my head "For God's sake Millie these people show up at the same time every day, like clockwork and you don't think it's strange that when there's an obbo on they don't show up? I thought you were told to let us know if something out of the ordinary happens" He said.

Why was this just my fault? "Yes Sarge, sorry Sarge" I said through gritted teeth.

"We'll take over now" He stated.

Me and Roger went back to the station for refs but I was in such a bad mood now that I didn't want anything to eat so I just grabbed something to drink and went and sat down at the table with everyone "So Millie why's he so pissed at you? Is it cause you didn't sleep with him?" Nate asked jokingly.

"Just leave it out, yeah Nate" I said.

"Maybe you did and he just didn't enjoy himself" He joked.

I stood up from the table and left the canteen, I demanded to know what Max's problem was so I went to Smithy and said I needed to go back to the obbo site to speak to Max and he agreed so I went back into the canteen and asked Roger for the car keys and when he gave them to me I went to the yard and drove to the obbo "Max I need to talk to you" I said as I went into the room.

Mickey said he was going to pop to the shop round the corner to get a sandwich but I knew he was just making an excuse "What Millie?" He asked irritated.

"What's your problem? Last night you're telling me you had fun and you want to do it again sometime and now today your acting like a prized pratt! If you think last night was a mistake then fine I don't care but don't take your bad mood out on me I haven't done anything wrong. I came here and I did what I was asked to do, if none of the key players showed up then that's not my fault, maybe they've seen us with our camera at the window taking pictures of them or something" I told him.

He stood up towering over me trying to intimidate me but I wasn't going to let him do that "Last night was a mistake yes, it shouldn't have happened considering I'm a senior member of staff and you're a pc… I'm your boss in a way. Last night it seemed like a good idea but when I woke up today I realised how bad of an idea it was" He explained.

"That's fine I wasn't really expecting it to happen again anyway but you don't have to treat me like a stupid little kid, just remember who's side your on Max" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You seem to be nicer to the prisoners then to your colleagues, no wonder no one seems to like you!" I shouted before turning my back on him and leaving.

For the rest of the shift I was in a bad mood and Roger kept telling me not to let Max get to me but I just can't help it after what happened last night, I thought that we both had fun and it was just something that happened but today he seemed to resent me for it like it was my fault and he had no play in it what so ever, like I trapped him. I was angry that he kept speaking to me the way he did today in front of Roger like everything that went wrong today was my fault when it wasn't I did what I was told to do and that was it, if the key players didn't show up then that isn't my issue.

"You coming for a drink?" Roger asked as we walked towards the locker rooms.

"No thanks Roger, I'm going to go home and enjoy a hot bath and a bottle of wine" I said to him.

When I got home I made myself some toast before going into the bathroom and making myself a bubble bath and whilst that ran I made myself a glass of wine and got a few candles and put them around the bathroom then stripped off and got into the bath sinking in it sipping my wine. I need to do this more often it is so relaxing!

I had just gotten out of the bath when the buzzer rang so I sighed with annoyance but went over to the buzzer "Hello?" I said.

"It's Max, can I come in please?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered and buzzed him in then unlocked the door so he could let himself in. I was stood in the kitchen as Max came in, he came into the kitchen and didn't say a word "Well why are you here?" I asked turning to face him.

"I came to apologise" He said and put down a bottle of wine on the counter "I am sorry for the way I treated you today I was wrong I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry" He said.

I poured him a glass of wine and we went to the living room sitting on the sofa in silence for a few moments "Why did you speak to me like that?" I asked him "There was no need for it" I told him.

He nodded "Your right there was no need for it but I was just in a bad mood, when I woke up this morning I knew that we shouldn't have slept together last night for the fact that we work together and things are difficult for people who work together and sleep together, it never works out" He explained.

"Well I won't be making that mistake again then" I told him.

"But… I also thought about how much fun I had and how I wanted us to do it again and again and again" He said, I turned to face him and his lips crashed onto mine.

As we were kissing her pushed me down lightly so I was laying down and I opened my legs wider and he went in between them, I was only wearing a towel and I was totally exposed and Max seeing the towel as an obstacle put his hands behind my back lifting me up and ripped the towel from around me and threw it somewhere and laid me back down. I started to un button his shirt as we started kissing again and he un done his belt and trousers, he jumped up quickly to take them off then he came back to the same position as before.

As Max entered me we both made a sound of pleasure mixed in with a little bit of a moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist making him go in deeper, his lips left mine and he placed little butterfly kisses on my neck and he hit my 'special' spot making me moan in pleasure so he did it again and again. My arms went around him and as I enjoyed myself more and more and felt more and more pleasure my nails went into his back and I knew I would be leaving scratch marks but I guess that was me marking my terroriory.

We both reached our climax's and Max got off me and sat on the sofa as I sat up both of us breathing heavily "We shouldn't have done that" He breathed.

"No we shouldn't have" I breathed back but then we both just smiled at each other and kissed again.


	3. The Proposal

**Casual Encounters  
****Chapter 3 - The Proposal**

**Max  
**Looking over at Millie still asleep I slipped out of bed quietly and got dressed before leaving her apartment and I went down stairs and got in my car and drove home to my place. I went into my apartment and sat down on my sofa and sighed thinking about what I had just done after waking up this morning and telling myself that it was a mistake and it should never have happened and now I've gone and done it again. Part of me felt bad for stringing along Millie like this because I knew she had a crush on me I've heard the girls at work teasing her about the crush she had on me, I didn't want Millie to get the wrong idea and think that I wanted to be with her in a serious relationship because I wasn't ready for a serious relationship and I wasn't in love with her so I wouldn't get in a relationship with someone I didn't love.

Although I had fun and I know Millie had fun I would love for this sort of relationship to continue between us, the sex, you get the best part of a relationship without all the nagging and the hard work of making a relationship work but I was scared of Millie's feelings. I didn't want her thinking that this could lead into something more when it couldn't because that wouldn't be fair to do that to her.

I walked into work and went straight up to CID and to my desk where I found a file sitting on my desk, I opened up the file and seen the name Derek Bell and a picture of him and his form but I didn't know anything about him or why his file was on my desk "Someone want to tell me who this Derek Bell is?" I asked no one impaticular.

"He's a dealer. Last night though he took things a little further, he leant some old woman some money and she had been making repayments but missed her payment yesterday so he battered her, she's in hospital and the boss wants me and you to investigate it" Terry said.

"OK, what evidence have we got so far?" I asked him.

"We've got her statement and in that statement she said it was him who did it and we've got Kirsty and Mel looking through the CCTV as we speak and we've got Millie and Nate looking for witnesses" He explained.

"Right well let's go to the hospital and speak to the victim, what's her name?" I asked.

"Grace Shane, she's 73 years old" He said.

"Nice" I commented.

We got the hospital and we went to the cubicle where the victim was and when we opened the curtain I seen her laying on the bed. Her face was cut up and she had bruises on her neck and eye "Hello Mrs Shane I'm Detective Sergeant Max Carter and this is Detective Constable Terry Perkins… how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I've felt better" She said.

"Are you feeling up to telling me what happened?" I asked.

"I suppose so. I borrowed money off Derek Bell to pay of some of my debts and we worked out a payment plan and yesterday I missed one of my payments and on my way home from the post office I seen him and we argued then he hit me. I fell to the floor and he hit me a few more times then he told me he would be back for his money and he left" She explained.

"Most people won't give a statement against him, why are you?" Terry asked.

"Because I want him off that estate where he can't hurt anyone anymore" She said.

We stayed with her for a little while longer speaking to her about what happened and we asked if there was anyone we could call for her but she said that her son lived in Australia with his wife and children and her husband had died. She said she had a friend called Lucy who had seen the attack and was coming up to the hospital during visiting time later on today to see her, I felt kind of bad for her being alone like this at her age. No one should be living alone especially at her age what if she falls over or something? What if she hurts herself? She needs some company it's a shame she's alone.

Me and Terry went back to the station and said we would be back later to tell her how things are going with the investigation and if she's ready to go home we said we would drive her home later. I went down to see Kirsty and Mel to see if they had found anything but as I opened the door Mel and Kirsty were just coming out "I was just coming to find you Sarge, we've got him on CCTV attacking her" Mel said handing me the tape and a piece of paper with the time code on it.

"Good work girls, I'm going to need the both of you for the arresting team, I'll clear it with Smithy" I told them and went to Smithy's office "I'm going to arrest Derek Bell and I want Mel, Kirsty, Millie and Nate for the arresting team" I said.

"Yeah that's fine I'll send them up to CID in say half an hour?" He said, I nodded at him and we went back up to CID.

45 minutes later we were loading into cars and on our way to Derek Bell's address and we knew he was there because we had Roger there doing surveillance and he hadn't left his flat and he kept coming to the window as if he was waiting for someone, maybe he was waiting for us, Terry took the car and I got in the van with uniform and I explained what we were going to do which was; Nate was going to have the big red key if he didn't open the door, Roger and Kirsty were going to go round the back and Millie and Mel were going to come in the front with me and Terry to arrest him.

We got to the house and knocked on the door but surprise no one answered so Nate hit the door with the 'Red Key' and we went straight in, I went into the living room with Millie and seen Derek Bell trying to escape out of the window, Millie grabbed his leg and he swung around and smacked her across the face making her let go then I went over and grabbed him and pulled him back through the window "You alright Millie?" I asked and she nodded holding her cheek "Right Derek Bell I'm arresting you for the assault on Grace Shane _and _the assault of a police officer, You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" I said and Millie put the cuffs on him.

I grabbed him and took him out to the van and put him in the back then I went over to Millie and seen her cheek "It's fine Sarge" She said as I went to take a closer look.

"I want you to see the FME when we get back to the station" I told her.

We went back to the station and I sent Millie to the FME and I booked in Derek Bell at the custody desk and he was taken to the cells "I'm fine, just a little cut" Millie said as she came out of the FME office.

"I just wanted to make sure it was a pretty big hit you took" I told him.

"I'm fine Sarge, honestly" She said and smiled at him.

"Do you want to come and give Mrs Shane the news with me?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

When we got to the hospital we seen Mrs Shane sitting up in bed looking bored out of her mind "Detective" She said with a smile "Who's your friend?" She asked looking at Millie.

"I'm PC Millie Brown" Millie answered.

"A bit young for you eh Sergeant" She said to me with a knowing look, me and Millie shared an awkward look and smile before I turned back to face her "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you" She said.

"It's OK Mrs Shane" I said.

"Call me Grace" She told me.

"I've got some good news, we've arrested Derek Bell for your assault and even better… when this goes to court it won't just be your word against his because we have him on CCTV doing the assault and we've got witnesses who are willing to testify in court against him" I explained to her and she looked really happy "Are you allowed to go home yet?" I asked.

"Yes the nurse has just gone to get my medication" She answered.

"We'll take you home" I told her.

"You're a good boy detective" She said to me "Make sure you keep hold of him, he's a keeper" She told Millie and Millie just laughed.

Me and Millie helped Grace into our car and we drove her back to her flat and went inside with her to make sure that she was OK "If you get any trouble Grace you give me a call yeah? It doesn't matter what time it is" I told her and gave her my card.

"Do you two want some tea?" She asked.

"Go on then" I said and she smiled and went to make us some tea.

She was such a sweet old lady and I still can't believe that she is here all on her own it's not safe around here and I felt slightly better that she had my number in case something was to happen, I couldn't imagine my grandmother having nobody around her to look after her it was sad to see her like this "You know I was married with a baby at your age" She said to Millie as she came back in the living room with the tea "In my day women didn't have career's we were housewives, I'm glad you have a career and can look after yourself without the help of a man… I wish I was more like you in my day" She said.

Millie smiled at "Yeah it is nice not relying on someone" She answered.

"No children or marriage in the cards yet then?" Grace asked me.

"No, nothing like that" I answered.

"Well I'm sure I don't have to tell you that she's beautiful and young, if you want to keep her then you better do something about it soon" She said.

"I'll bare that in mind" I told her.

After work I offered to drop Millie home and she accepted the offer so we went down to my car and got in it and drove towards her place and when we got there she went straight to the kitchen and started making us a coffee, I think we needed a break after all the drink we had consumed in the last few days. When she came back into the living room she handed me the coffee and I thanked her as I sipped it "Millie can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Of course" She replied.

"You know how me and you have been having fun… you know having sex… I was thinking that maybe we could, start a relationship of some kind. Not a romantic relationship because I don't think either of us are in that place right now but a… casual one?" I questioned, God I must sound like a pervert!

She looked down for a few moments "Like friends with benefits?" She questioned and not trusting my voice I just nodded "Erm… I guess we could but we'd have to make some ground rules" She said.

After speaking about our ground rules we decided to seal the deal doing what we signed up to do. I grabbed her and kissed her and she kissed me back and all to soon we were walking to her bedroom stripping each other's clothes off then when we made it to the bed we didn't waste any time in doing the deed and of course it was great like it always seemed to be.

**Don't forget to review guys! I will be updating my other story _Hero_ soon I'm just having some writer's block issues with it at the moment. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible xx**


	4. The Close Call

**Casual Encounters  
****Chapter 4 - The Close Call**

**Millie  
**It's been three weeks since Grace Shane was attacked by Derek Bell and finally the threats to her have stopped. Me and Max have been working our asses off trying to find the people doing it and finally we did and once again Grace wasn't afraid of them and made statements against all of them to send them all to prison. I tell you she is one heck of a lady but it's such a shame she's on her own, I know that Max has taken a liking to her and sometimes pops round if he's in the area to see how she's doing and if she wants anything but she always tell him that she is very capable of going down to the shops if she does want something, she always tells him that she has his number saved on speed dial number 2 in case she needs him not that she phones whenever she gets threats it's normally her friend or one of the neighbours that phone it in.

Max came down on them like a ton of bricks! Someone he knows is on the prosecution team for when it all goes to court so hopefully he'll have a word with the judge and they will give him a hard sentence, give them all a hard sentence if the jury find them all guilty but with all the evidence against them I can't see them not going for guilty but you never know. Derek Bell's solicitor was a notorious man and will look for any loop in your story what so ever and take it until you question yourself what happened but Grace was a strong woman and I knew she wouldn't take any of his nonsense, she was as tough as nails that one.

But after all of this hard work I wanted to do one thing and one thing only and that was to relax but I knew that Max was going to be coming over tonight after going for a drink with the CID lot celebrating a big result they head so instead of going to the pub with uniform I decided to go home and make sure my place was clean. Thankfully it was so all I had to do was have a quick shower, dry my hair and put on some clothes before he came here.

The buzzer went off and I picked up the receiver "It's me" Max said and I buzzed the door for him to come in, I opened my front door and moments later I heard it close and went to the hall way and seen Max standing there with a smirk on his face. He came over to me and grabbed my face with both of his hands and started kissing me, I dragged him to my bedroom where he kicked the door closed behind him.

We both stripped ourselves before going over to the bed and as soon as I was sat on the bed he lunged at me which made me laugh then when he was least expecting it I rolled us over and straddled his hips and held his wrists down with my hands, I took my lips from his and placed them on his neck before kissing my way to behind his ear hitting his spot, he groaned and I smiled to myself.

He shifted us so my entrance was above him and he moved up which made me bring my hips down onto him fully and I soon released his wrists and his hands went to my waist and made us move in a rhythm with each other. Max obviously didn't like being on his back so flipped us over and grabbed my wrists in his hands and started kissing me roughly.

**Kirsty  
**Me and Mel had just finished our shifts and we really needed a stiff drink! We were going to ask Millie but she had already finished work and would probably be at home so me and Mel had the best idea ever… go to the shop and buy ourselves a bottle of wine and go round to Millie's and have a girlie night in and maybe watch a DVD and order some pizza or something.

The two of us walked into the shop and grabbed 2 bottles of wine and a few bottles of the alco pop stuff that's more sugar then alcohol but payday wasn't for another week so it will have to do! We also some grabbed some munchies and went and paid for it and started walking to Millie's place and when we got there some people were just going in so we ran over to them and caught the door before it closed then we made our way up to Millie's.

We knocked on the door but there was no answer but we could hear the TV on "I'll just use her spare key, me and Sally do this all the time" Mel said and got Millie's key from the top of her doorframe and opened it "Millie?!" Mel shouted.

**Millie  
**Me and Max stopped what we were doing when I heard Mel's voice calling my name, I jumped off him and put my dressing gown on and Max grabbed his clothes and hid behind my door, once I checked to make sure that everything was hidden I went out to the living room closing the door behind me and seen Mel and Kirsty in my living room "What are two doing here? More to the point how did you get in?" I asked them.

"We're here to have a drink with you and Mel used your spare key" Kirsty said.

"Now's not really a good time" I told them "I'm not feeling to well I was in bed" I said.

"Liar!" Mel said "Have you got someone here?" She asked laughing.

"No! I just went to bed" I told them.

"But you left your TV on?" Kirsty questioned.

"I must have forgotten to turn it off" I said.

"You have got someone here, who is he?" Mel asked going towards my bedroom when I stopped her "Do we know them? Is it someone from work?" She asked.

"No! I haven't got anyone here I'm just not feeling to well" I said.

"It's OK we can take the hint… we'll go to my place" Kirsty said and dragged Mel out, I left it a few seconds before going out and getting my spare key before coming back in. I put it on the table next to the door and went back into my bedroom to see Max still hiding behind the door.

"They're gone" I said and we both started laughing.

**Mel  
**Me and Kirsty left Millie's apartment complex and started walking towards Kirsty's when something in the car park caught my attention "Kirsty you see that green ford?" I asked her and pointed to the one I meant, she looked and nodded "That's Max Carter's car" I told her.

She turned to me in shock "Do you think that's who's up there with Millie? Millie banging Max of all people?" She asked me.

"Shall we wait here and see if he leaves?" I asked her.

"What if he stays the night?" She asked.

"Let's wait here for… say half hour? If he hasn't come out by then we'll go" I suggested.

"Alright then" She said and we went and hid.

Twenty minutes later we heard walking in the car park direction and we looked up to see Max Carter getting his car keys out of his pocket and getting into his car, he looked up at Millie's apartment and smiled before driving off "Oh my God!" Kirsty exclaimed.

**Max  
**As I drove away from Millie's I had a big smile on my face because even though we were interrupted by Mel and Kirsty we managed to pick up where we left off and although it was quick we both still enjoyed ourselves but now I want to go home, have a quick shower and go to bed I was exhausted and not to mention I had work early in the morning.

When I got home I got in the shower then I dried myself and got into bed and soon fell asleep but it didn't feel like I was asleep long before my alarm was going off and it was time to start the whole day again.

I got into work and seen Mel and Kirsty standing at my desk "Can I help you ladies?" I asked them.

"Yeah, Terry said you needed to uniform to go to an address and pick someone up?" Kirsty said.

"Ah yes. I need you two to go to 23 Hockcliffe Road and bring in a Mr Peter Walker, he's a witness to an assault and he needs to do his statement" I told them.

"How long do you think it will take to get there Sarge? Twenty minutes?" Mel questioned, she had massive smile on her face.

"Er… yeah something like that" I answered.

"Twenty minutes is quite long for some people" Kirsty said and Mel nudged her.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed and giggled before taking the address and leaving CID.

I went into the canteen and seen Millie sitting with Ben sipping a drink so I got my stuff and went and sat opposite Millie and next to Ben "Can I ask you two something?" I asked and they both nodded "Have I got my clothes on backwards or something?" I asked and they both looked at me strangely "It's just Mel and Kirsty seemed to find something amusing when I was speaking to them but I just can't figure out what it is" I said to them.

Millie went wide eyed and nearly chocked on her drink "Went down the wrong way" She said coughing "Sarge can I speak to you really quick?" she asked me and I nodded, Ben said he was going to the toilet "What did they say?" She asked and I relayed the conversation to her and she sighed "You left twenty minutes after they did… what if they hung around to see who was at my place? What if they seen you leave? What if they seen your car or something?" She questioned.

Of course! I sighed in annoyance when the door to the canteen opened and in came Mel and Kirsty "Sarge your witness is up in CID with Terry" Mel said and they started walking back towards the counter, they started whistling the song 'Puppy Love' "They know" I said to Millie and shook my head before getting up and leaving the canteen.

**So Kirsty and Mel know about Millie and Max, if you want to find out what happens next then you're going to have to review and wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
